


The Book Of Phod

by spaceboilester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm a good Christian child, M/M, based off the truth bombs video, im so sorry, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboilester/pseuds/spaceboilester
Summary: I'm so sorry. Phil and God have some non descriptive kinky sex





	The Book Of Phod

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually not that sorry bye. this literally has no plot what so ever i made this ironically lmao. this isnt even my writing style (also i wrote it in 5 minutes so if it sucks that's why)

the book of phod 

 

"it took you long enough," God said to Phil as he rushed through the gates of heaven, his breathing heavy and his face glistening with sweat. "I'm sorry God." Phil replied with a sigh. "The tube broke, and -" "You shall pay," God said, cutting Phil off. "How?" said Phil. God looked Phil up and down. He said with a smirk, "by being my lover,"  
Phil looked at him in utter shock. "For how long?" He asked, still shook to the max. "Until i break your cute ass." God replied. Phil bowed before him and said "if i must." How was he supposed to tell Dan? "We'll start now." God said. They then fucked, (i'm a good Christian child i won't write smut) and Phil said "I'll be back tomorrow," Phil said, and left. He staggered home, his ass only half broken.


End file.
